A braking device for a vehicle that performs regenerative coordination is provided with a liquid pressure braking device which imparts a liquid pressure braking force, which corresponds to a liquid pressure in a wheel cylinder, to a wheel and a regenerative braking device which imparts a regenerative braking force, which is obtained by converting motion energy of the vehicle to electric energy, to the wheel. In the braking device for a vehicle, the regenerative braking force is sought to be generated as much as possible upon braking to obtain the electric energy. For example, suppression of generation of a liquid pressure braking force is performed by providing a mechanical configuration which generates an invalid stroke in response to a braking operation inside a master cylinder. A braking device for a vehicle which performs the regenerative coordination is described, for example, in JP 2001-71880 A.